Got You On My Radar
by cullenbabe23
Summary: Interesting sense of style Ten million dollar smile Think I can handle that Animal in the sack His eyes see right to my soul I surrender self-control Catch me looking again Falling right into my plan


_AN/New storyyy_

Disclaimer: I own nadaaa

**Forks High Talent Show!**

**Friday July 24th 7pm-8pm**

**Students Please sign up and display an amazing talent**

**To help raise money for next years athletics**

**$5 dollar entry fee, please sign up in the office**

**Winners will be rewarded!**

"Oh Bella, Rose isn't that just the most fantastic thing ever." Alice chirped happily after reading the poster off of the bulletin board in the office.

"Of course Ali, We should all totally sign up" Rosalie replied while walking up to the sign up sheet and neatly writing her name on the sign up sheet, with Alice following suit.

"Bella you have to sign up with us" Alice said breaking Bella out of her thoughts.

"Guys you know how clumsy, shy, uncoordinated, and dorky I am. There is no way I would have a chance, What could I possibly do any ways?" Bella questioned her 2 best friends. She honestly questioned why Rose and Alice hung out with her anyways. They both were so different form Bella. Rose was gorgeous. Every guy in their tiny high school wanted her. She had the gorgeous long blonde hair with the perfect face to match.. It also helped that she had a model body and went tanning weekly. But sadly to most guys in Forks Rose was taken by Emmet Mcarty the school's quarter back. Alice was also very pretty. She was very small though for her age, but with her short black hair and cute face she was taken also, by the school's sweethearts quiet guy but the baseball's team pitcher Jasper Hall. Bella really didn't know why they talked to her they were both gorgeous while she saw herself as very plain Jane.

"Bella, you can sing!" Alice exclaimed happily

"Alice, be rational here, I don't have the voice to sing." Bella replied in shock

"Oh please, I have heard you sing thousands of times in my car." Alice said waving it off like nothing.

"Bella she's right, you can sing and with my help we can find a song with a good beat and we can teach you some sexy Dance moves to throw in." Rosalie said smirking.

"Dance and sing? I can barely walk and talk. without something bad happening. Bella said turning around. But she was stopped suddenly when she collided with a hard chest and fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry, here let me help you." A velvet voice said from above while reaching down to help her up. Bella blushed realizing it was school hottie Edward Cullen she had run into. She smiled gratefully before thanking him and running off to find her friends.

"Bella we saw that, and we think you have the hots for Cullen" Rose said smiling.

"Rose no I hardly know him he's just attractive." Bella replied stumbling a bit over her words.

"Yes so attractive your flushed from barely talking to the guy." Alice said with a giggle

"Shut up guys!" Bella snapped

"Denial is the 1st step Bells." They said in unison. Bella let a groan of frustration before walking off..

"We have to help look hot, win, and get the guy." Rose said.

"Well then she has the 2 most perfect best friends ever," Alice replied before running after their friend.

--------------------------------------(night of the show)-----------------------------------

Alice smiled happily when Bella walked into her bedroom. Rosalie and herself where going to have fun playing Barbie Bella.

"Now Bella, just sit back relax and let Rose and I make you look sexy!" Alice instructed.

"Yes Ali," Bella replied rolling her eyes and smiling slightly.

All went quiet and Alice and Rose went to work. Alice pulled out her makeup and began to do her job. Working quickly Alice applied little foundation to Bella's flawless skin. Next she applied a smoky grey eye shadow and complemented it with a nice black eyeliner. Lastly she put on Bella's Mascara. Alice smiled happily at her job well done and skipped away letting Rose take on her hair. And to go get dresses. Rose smiled happily as she straightened Bella's hair perfectly.

"Ok Bells, your done now go slide on the dress and heels laid out on my bed and we can get going." Alice said happily

Bella sighed and walked into the room and pulled on the gray and black one shoulder mid thigh dress. Next came the death traps. Her heels. Slowly she pulled on the black strappy heels and walked towards the mirror.

"Bella you look hot!" Rose screamed walking in the door.

"Beautiful Bella" Alice chirped happily with a smile.

"Thanks guys." Bella said with a blush.

"Lets go! We have to get backstage soon, Bella you did practice the song and dance moves Rose and I gave you right?" Alice asked while getting into her car.

"Yes guys I have everything memorized lets go" Bella replied.

The girls walked quickly backstage and waited for their turn. Everyone had an amazing or odd talent, But Rose and Alice stole every guys attention when they did a dance to Lil Wayne's Lollipop.

"Last but certainly not least we have a performance by the beautiful Isabella Swan." The principal said happily.

**BPOV**

Smiling Sweetly I walked across the stage and grabbed the mic and waited for the song to start.

Suddenly the room was filled with the deep sensual beet of Brittney Spears.

_Confidence is a must _

_Cockiness is a plus_

_Edginess is a rush Edges I like 'em rough_

_A man with a Midas touch_

_Intoxicate me I'm a lush_

_Stop you're making me blush _

_People are looking at us _

Singing loudly into the mic smirked happily. This was actually sort of fun.

_I'm checking you So hot, so hot_

_Wonder if you know You're on my radar (On my radar)_

_On my radar (On my radar)_

_And yep I notice you I know it's you Choose it,_

_you don't wanna lose it You're my radar (On my radar) _

_On my radar (On my radar) _

That is truly the best part of the song. Giving my hips little shake I smiled brightly and gave a

small laugh.

_And when you talk (When you talk) _

_I get the tingle I wanna mingle That's what I want (That's what I want) _

_Hey listen baby Turn up the fader Tryna to make you understand _

_You're on my radar (On my radar) On my radar (On my radar) _

_On my radar Got you on my radar _

_Got you on my radar Got you on my radar _

The beat was getting a little bit more sexier so I smirked and dropped down and popped up hotly. I was so confident till my eyes met his. Edward was sitting front row. Oh God nerves.

_Interesting sense of style Ten million dollar smile _

_Think I can handle that Animal in the sack _

_His eyes see right to my soul I surrender self-control _

_Catch me looking again Falling right into my plan _

_I don't think you know (Know) I'm checking you So hot, so hot _

_Wonder if you know You're on my radar (On my radar) _

_On my radar (On my radar) _

_And yep I notice you I know it's you Choose it, _

_you don't wanna lose it _

_You're my radar (On my radar) _

_On my radar (On my radar) _

I sang that staring right at him. And shockingly his eyes never left mine he just smirked and winked sexily. I repeated the chorus and did a little twirl before going into the bridge.

_I got my eye on you And I can't let you get away _

_Hey baby Whether it's now or later _

_I've got you You can't shake me _

_Cause I got you on my radar _

_Whether you like it or not It ain't gonna stop _

_Cause I got you on my radar (I got you) _

_Cause I got you on my radar _

Hitting every note perfectly I smiled. This was it and so I winked and pointed at Edward before going into the chorus.

_I'm checking you So hot, so hot _

_You're on my radar (On my radar) On my radar (On my radar) _

_And yep I notice you I know it's you Choose it, _

_you don't wanna lose it You're my radar (On my radar) _

_On my radar (On my radar) And when you walk (When you walk) _

_And when you talk (When you talk) I get the tingle I wanna mingle _

_That's what I want (That's what I want) Hey listen baby Turn up the fader_

_Tryna to make you understand You're on my radar (On my radar) _

_On my radar (On my radar) On my radar _

_Got you on my radar Got you on my radar_

_Got you on my radar On my radar Got you on my radar _

_Got you on my radar _

_Got you on my radar_

Breathless I winked at the Bronze haired boy and walked off stage.

"Bella that was amazing!" Alice squealed giving me a hug.

"Bells you are my idol! That was totally hot!" Rosalie told me smiling,

"Thanks guys." I said blushing.

"Ok Ok Its time to announce the winners of this year's forks high talent show. 3rd place went to Jessica Stanley and her lovely flute skills.2nd place went to Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. And last 1st place goes to Miss Isabella swan."

"We all won something!" I squealed as we walked outside

"Bells turn around I think you won something else" Alice said with a smile

Turning around I was met with the gorgeous golden eyes of Edward Cullen and I immediately blushed.

"That was sure something Bella." He whispered huskily,

"Oh thanks." I stuttered out nervously. Where was my confidence now?

Suddenly I felt warm lips on mine and I responded happily. It was amazing. O had never felt anything like the electricity coursing through my very veins.

He pulled away and I groaned.

"Bella I have got to go, but I will call you tomorrow love" He said smiling and placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

Smiling stupidly to myself I began to walk over to a squealing Alice.

Yup, that boy was definitely on my Radar.


End file.
